


Don't Get Lost

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Gabriel and Sam go to Ikea, shenanigans happen





	Don't Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, friendo!

“It's well known that Ikea is a strong a powerful force no one should mess with. There's three main rules: Always travel with a partner, never leave anything you brought in behind, and never, ever wander off the trail.”

“Gabe, it's not some portal…”

“Who's more experienced with that stuff, Winchester? You, a human? Or me, an archangel?”

Sam gave Gabriel an incredulous look. That just seemed to encourage Gabriel because he grinned and trotted off, ignoring his own advice and wandering into a different section. With a huff, Sam followed after.

Following an archangel around the shop as he touched every shiny surface and soft thing was exhausting. Managing Gabriel was almost like watching a child. He easily got excited and darted off or got into things he shouldn't. It didn't take very long for Gabriel to attempt to climb a stack of lawn furniture and get stuck.

“Why don't you climb down the same way you got up there?” Sam asked, earning an exasperated huff from Gabriel.

“If I could do that, don't you think I would've by now?”

“Can't you just fly down or something?”

“I'd rather hop on my boyfriend's shoulders and ride him to-”

“Gabe!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed again. “Well, get over here, Sammich. You can't climb up here yourself.”

“Can't you just jump down or I could find someone that works here….?”

“Sammmm,” he whined.

Sam rolled his eyes and after a quick glance around, he stepped closer to the display. With some instruction, coaxing, and accidental butt touching, Gabriel was holding onto Sam's hair, halfway wrapped around Sam like a scared kitten. After another few minutes, Sam was able to pry him off, but he stayed closer than before and only occasionally moved away to touch a shiny lamp or two.

As they walked out of the store, a cart full of things but nothing being what they came for, Sam glanced at his boyfriend and started chuckling to himself.

“What?” Gabriel asked, looking back over.

“Gabriel the archangel gets scared when he's four feet off the ground,” Sam said. 

“I wasn't scared!”

“Yeah, sure, Gabe. That's why you wouldn't let go of me.”

“Did you think I just wanted to be next to my boyfriend?”

Sam chuckled again and shook his head. “Yeah, baby, whatever you say.”


End file.
